staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Maja i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton pedagogiczny dla rodziców 10.00 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (3) - serial TP (powt.) 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.15 Przyjemne z pożytecznym - porady dla majsterkowiczów 11.30 W drugim planie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Sad XXI w. (1) Zakładanie sadu, polecane odmiany drzew. 12.45 "Świat chemii" (3): "Pomiary to podstawa chemii" - serial prod. USA 13.15 Kuchnia: Herbata - program o zjawiskach występujących przy parzeniu herbaty 13.30 "Fizyka półżartem" (3): "Niebezpieczne drgania" - serial prod. niemieckiej 13.45 Co, jak, dlaczego? - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.00 "Surowce": "Herbata" - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.20 Telekomputer 14.40 Co jest grane - nauka gry na instrumentach elektronicznych 14.55 "Przybysze z Matplanety" 15.25 My w Kosmosie - program o historii astronautyki 15.40 Laboratorium: Scalak - O polskiej konstrukcji linii do zautomatyzowania montażu układów scalonych 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci oraz "Dennis Zawadiaka" - serial prod. francuskiej 16.50 Muzzy Comes Back - język angielski dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tom i Jerry" (11) - serial anim prod. USA 17.50 "Bill Cosby show" - serial prod. USA 18.15 Rewizja nadzwyczajna 18.45 "Ostatni świadek" - wojskowy program dokumentalny 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu", "Kangurek Hip-Hop", "Bajki z mchu i paproci" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Siedem minut dla ministra pracy 20.10 Arcydzieła Sztuki Filmowej "Błękitny Anioł" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej (1930) 21.55 Listy o gospodarce 22.20 Telemuzak - magazyn muzyki rozrywkowej 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Inne kino 23.45 Powrót Bardów: Leszek Wójtowicz 0.15 Wykłady Stanisława Brejdyganta - Przewodnik po Polsce wg Michała Ogórka 0.25 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (11) "Detektyw Ma-Ti" - serial animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 "Rocky Steady" (9) - serial muzyczny prod. USA 10.50 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórki najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Ogrody Krakowa 16.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Prof. Jan Miodek o epatowaniu, dywagacjach i handicapie 17.40 Moja wiara 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (1): "Detektyw Ma-Ti" - serial anim. prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle - konkurs wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Chłopcy z ulicy Panisperna" (1) -serial (4odc.) prod. włoskiej 19.50 Ad vocem 20.00 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają 20.30 Marek Okopiński - sylwetka reżysera 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.55 "Kate i Allie" (2) - serial prod. USA 22.20 Chimera - magazyn literacki 23.05 "Ava Gardner" - film dok. prod. angielskiej (1991) 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E. Street - austral. serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life - serial komediowy, 18.30 Diffrent Strokes - serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk - serial obycz. 19.30 E Street - austral. serial obycz. 20.00 Alf - serial komed. 20.30 Candid Camera - ukryta kamera 21.00 Korzenie: Nowe pokolenie - miniserial 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Twist in the Tele - serial s-f 24.00 Outer Limits - serial s-f 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd samochodowy Paryż-Moskwa-Pekin, dzień 14 9.00 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, runda 7, Spa, 10.00 Koszykówka, turniej mężczyzn w Gent, Belgia - finał 11.00 Piłka ręczna, Puchar Schleckera 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Wyścigi motorówek, Pescara 13.30 Żużel, Mistrzostwa Szwecji 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Europejska piłka nożna - migawki z Holandii i Hiszpanii 17.00 Rajd samochodowy Paryż-Moskwa-Pekin, dzień 14 17.30 Maraton w Brukseli 18.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 1000 jezior, runda 9 19.30 Futbol amerykański NFL, Miami - Cleveland 21.30 Boks zawodowy, walki w Crystal Palace, na żywo 23.30 Rajd samochodowy Paryż-Moskwa-Pekin, dzień 15 24.00 Bilard klasyczny, europejski turniej otwarty 2.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Dial MTV - teledyski wybrane przez widzów 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - 5 teledysków wybranych przez widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - popularni wykonawcy, spotkania z artystami 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Hit List UK - ang. lista przebojów 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos - teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - mag. poranny 8.50 Owen Marshall - serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.15 Dynasta Springfieldów - serial USA 15.00 Szef - serial USA 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show, dziś: Brak mieszkania 17.00 Riskant! - telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial RFN 20.15 Koledzy, koledzy - show Lindy de Moi 21.15 Augenseugen-Video - autentyczne zdjęcia z katastrof, wypadków, napadów 22.15 Explosiv - Der heisse Stuhl - dyskusja telewizyjna 23.10 Wstrętni chłopcy - serial USA 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 0.30 Baretta - serial USA 1.30 Szef (powt. z godz. 15.00) 2.25 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt. z godz. 10.10) 3.20 Hans Meiser (powt. z godz. 16.00) 4.15 Explosiv (powt. z godz. 19.15) 4.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy (powt. z 19.45) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt. z godz. 18.00) Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report (powt. z poniedziałku) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn (powt. z poniedziałku) 9.00 SAT 1 News - wiadomości 9.05 Herz ist Trumpf (powt. z soboty) 9.30 Hallo Heino! (powt, z poniedziałku) 10.20 Das Erbe von Bjnal (powt. z poniedziałku) 11.55 Glücksrad (powt. z poniedziałku) po progr.: Poradnia dnia 12.45 Tele Börse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn - austral. serial famil. po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel - serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny USA po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.00 Geh auf Ganze! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News - wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glücksrad - gra po progr. WetterNews - prognoza pogody 20.15 A Piece of the Action (Kawałek akcji) - film fab. USA, 1977 23.45 The Fan (Wielbiciel) - thriller psychol. USA, 1981 0.20 SAT 1 News - wiadomości 0.25 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.25 Ścigany - serial krym. USA Rai Uno 6:50 TV śniadaniowa 7:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Spróbuj jeszcze Harry – serial 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Chcieć to móc – serial 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 13:55 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 Dwie dziewczyny i marynarz – film, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. June Allyson, Gloria de Haven 16:10 Dla miłości i pieniędzy – komedia, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk.: Kirk Douglas 17:55 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Amerindia 18:40 Brudna strefa – serial 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Świat Quark – wydanie specjalne 21:40 Wiadomości 21:55 Prywatny kodeks – film 1988, reż. Francesco Maselli, wyk. Ornella Muti 23:25 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia… 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:00 Fantastyczne party 1:25 Malarek – film, reż. Roger Cardinal, wyk. Elias Koteas 3:20 Kocie oczy – serial 4:10 Magiczna brama – serial 5:00 Wiadomości 5:15 Program rozrywkowy 5:50 Teatr: „Bracia Karamazow”